Total Drama Musical
by Sleeples92
Summary: Love, loss, undying friendship and crazy Chris will contain slash, hetero and femslash
1. Chapter 1

**This is my try at writing fanfic (who would have thought that my first one would be a cartoon?) but I can't blame me because TDI is hilarious. Also, for entertainment purposes, let's suppose that this is a challenge that we didn't get the chance to see on tv or something…I really haven't read many TDI fanfics yet.**

**The characters in Total Drama Island (which I don't own) interpret RENT, the musical (which I highly recommend but still don't own) Also, this is rated T for a reason. It will eventually contain heterosexual and homosexual pairings.**

* * *

It was a peaceful and ordinary day at Camp Wawanakwa, the sun was shining, birds were singing and Chris has an evil scheme in mind.

-Good morning campers – said Chris through the strategically placed speakers- I want you all out of bed now, meet me at Chef's so I can fill you in the new amazing challenge… and do take a shower!

10 minutes later a bunch of half-awake campers stood in front of Chris, some of them making an effort to eat Chef's cooking, some others talking to their friends, but all of them wondering what kind of mean, dangerous and/or scary stunt they would have to complete this time.

-Now campers, here's the deal, for this week challenge the Killer Bass and the Screaming Gophers will merge into one big team, and together you will present our viewers the theatrical production known as Rent – said Chris with his typical ironical smile

-Rent? Isn't that like a musical? –asked a confused Owen

-Yeah, it is

-Dude, musicals are for chicks!- said Geoff

-So not true! I super loooooove musicals!- informed Katie

-OMG! I do too! –Sadie intervened to help her BFFL

-I won't do it- stated Duncan

-For once, I agree with him- declared Courtney- I consider musicals to be highly stereotypical and most of them lack an original concept, that and the shallow lyrics make all musicals an insult to my intellect.

-Whoa slow down!- the host told them seemingly annoyed- I won't force you to do anything, just keep in mind that we need a challenge this week and it's either the musical or lion taming

_*general gulp*_

-Excuse _me_, but why are you so determined on making us perform your stupid musical? - asked Heather lifting one eyebrow

-Because my boyfriend Scott wants to go see it and I'm stuck here with you! – responded Chris- Since I can't let that hot piece of ass wander through New York alone, I'm bringing the play to him.

-I knew you were gay! –jumped an euphoric Bridgette- Pay up Cody!

-Hey you're missing the point here!

-There are 8 important characters- informed Chris – You will make your own choreographies if you need them, and you have to choose your director and coordinator.

-What does the coordinator do? –asked Lindsay

-He meddles

-Oh cool. (^.^)

-What about stage costumes? - inquired Gwen

-They are normal clothes- answered Chris- Any other questions? Good. By the time you get back to your cabins there will be a sheet of paper hanged at the door with a quick explanation of what each character does, make sure to pass it around okay?

The campers started to slowly make their way out of the "dining room", none of them sure about what to expect.

-Also –interrupted their beloved host- The crew is building a stage, see you there at 6:00 pm to receive your scripts, and for role assignment.

-You had everything planned, huh? –said Leshawna

-This is reality TV- explained Chris- Everything is planned… you just don't know it

* * *

**Scott is a sexy creation that belongs to the great Irish Whirlwind (but sshhh don't let Chris know). I recomend you read her stories!**

**Please DO leave your criticism, it is important for me and you will gain a friendly cookie, which is exactly like a virtual cookie but it has a smiley face on it**


	2. Chapter 2

**I think I don't have any preliminary notes today, besides I DO NOT OWN, and THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

* * *

When everyone was back at the cabins, they knew for sure this time that Chris liked complicated stuff, or at least that this was not an innocent musical.

Beth was the first one to grab the valuable sheet of paper, but Heather snatched it away and began reading it aloud:

"_Buy marshmallows, pay bills, rearrange location of explosives, try new sexual position on Scott…"_

"Eeeew!" yelled Heather

"You were reading the wrong side" explained Gwen trying not to laugh "Let me do it" She cleared her throat and began reading the correct side.

"_The Characters:_

_Mark Cohen, struggling filmmaker, narrator, Roger's roommate, Maureen's ex. _

_Roger Davis, HIV, musician, recovering from drug addiction, Mark's roommate_

_Tom Collins, gay, anarchist, AIDS, dreams of opening a restaurant in Santa Fe._

_Benjamin "Benny" Coffin III, landlord, married a rich chick, considered sell-out._

_Joanne Jefferson, Ivy League, lawyer, lesbian, Maureen's lover._

_Angel Dumott Schunard, gay, transvestite,street percussionist, AIDS._

_Mimi Márquez, dancer, drug addict, HIV positive, lives downstairs from Mark and Roger._

_Maureen Johnson, bisexual, performance artist, Mark's ex, cheater._

_Squeegee man, the one with a squeegee._

_Drug dealer, well _duh!_" _

"This will be FUN!" spoke Izzy

"More like troublesome…" corrected Heather

"But it ain't something we can't do" said Leshawna "I mean no one ever died pretending to be a junkie"

"Or gay" remarked Trent

"Whatever dude, I think gay people are just like everyone else, and I'm cool with them" explained Geoff "It's not like you _choose_ who you like"

"…tell _me_ about it" murmured Courtney, but Duncan still heard her.

"I agree buddy" declared DJ "Love is universal… once had a boyfriend myself"

"But you are so tall!" whined Lindsay "You cannot be queer and tall"

"Why not?" asked Bridgette

"'Cause you can't have both. It's just like being pretty and smart, impossible, so you must choose one" answered Lindsay

"This is stupid, call me when it's time to leave" stated Duncan as he began to walk towards the boys cabin.

Later some campers did the same

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Hello again, and welcome to the role assignment" greeted Chris as Chef handed them their scripts "Have you thought of which character you wanna be?... Don't answer! I don't really care because _I_ will tell you guys which part you are going to play"

"Not fair!" yelled Bridgette

"Reality TV is hardly fair" replied Chris "Now, first one I chose is Beth"

_*gulp*_

"Who will be the director!"

"Why me?!"

"Because that'll teach you not to be a pushover" answered Chris simply

Beth shrank in her seat as Chris laughed and continued assigning the roles

"Duncan is going to play Benny because, as Chef said, they are both party-poopers; Trent will be Roger 'cause he's the sensitive musician kind; Heather's role is Maureen, don't ask why; Cody will be playing Mark, because I kinda see the similarities and his fanbase demands that he gets more screen time; Courtney will play Johanne, because honestly, she's the only one who gets an actual career and DJ will be Collins, because he just admitted to the whole world that he doesn't mind being with dudes"

"You make me sound like a whore" argued DJ "I only said that if you happen to fall for someone of the same sex it isn't a big deal"

"Well, sorry but I must keep this interesting" said Chris half-apologizing but quickly returning to his usual self by adding "Just be thankful that Scott said you wouldn't make a good drag queen"

"Hey, Chris forgot to say who gets Mimi and Angel" Owen told

"Oh, yeah… Gwen will be Mimi 'cause she already wears leather"

"How stereotypical… not that I'm complaining" declared Gwen

"And as for Angel we have a bit of a problem…"

**

* * *

**

I had trouble uploading Chapter 2, but that just proves how new I am at uploaing stories here :)

Again, Scott belongs to the great Irish Whirlwind, who is kind enough to lend him to me

**Thanks for reading**

**(If you think I suck at cliffhangers please review and tell me such, if you don't then just tell me why you like it, and if you just feel like** **saying "hi", then HI! :D**


End file.
